Personal Space Invading Distance
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Sasuke és Naruto ketten az osztályteremben, eredeti ötlet egy doujinshi alapján.Kis shounenai. SasuNaru


**Personal Space Invading Distance**

Írta_ Koyasu Naoki_  
Idő_ 2007.09.18-20._  
Eredeti ötlet_ Mizuchi Natsu doujinshije alapján, ami megtalálható itt: __http://sasuxnaruislove. ugyanezen a címen._  
Megjegyzés _shinobi ninját jelent japánul_

* * *

Keletről hűvös szél érkezett, a messzi hegyekből ahol már lehullottak az ezüst égből az első gyémántcseppek, beborítva a kopár földet, s visszaverve a hajnalt tükörforma alakjukról. Allatuk már nem zavarta semmi a puha , soknyi varázsszínnel átszőtt elfeledett csodákat, amik betakarták a kemény felszínt, gyönge szőnyeggé válva, s egy még erősebb pecséttel megbizonyosodva bújtak el a hófehér léptek mögött, amiket talán egy leszállt églakó lehetlletfinom érintése okozott.Vagy csupán egy arra felé tévedt állatka, aki a társait kereste, mert megzavarta őket egy sólyom karmai, és szétszéledtek.

A magas, égbenyúló hegycsúcsok a végtelenségig látszódtak, ki tudja merre vinne minket, és ha letekintenénk onnan meglátnánk a világ titkait, azokat a rejtett dolgokat amiket a szabad szem nem láthat meg, csupán az amelyik már megkapta a varázst útja során, fel a messzeségbe, észrevétlenül megtöltve az a szempár a világről összes összegyűlt varázsával.Mert ezek a hegyek a _varázs _helyei voltak,és innen eredt az a szél, ami elérte egy kicsiny város belsejét.

Valahol egy ott lévő iskolában, késő délután lévén már kevés ninja tanonc lézengett az osztálytermekben. Az a kevés is hamarosan indulni készült. Egy kisfiú éppen azt kiáltotta a társának várja meg hogy együtt menjenek haza, elfutva egy bizonyos terem mellett, amiben maradt még két tizenéves fiú, az egyik maga elé meredve motyogott szavakat a szélesre tárt ablak előtt, szőke tincseit a szél már felborzolta,arca is kipirosodott ,de nem mozdult a helyéről.

- Egy _shinobi _alapelve, hogy „igaz szíve"legyen.

Ahhoz hogy lehessen , meg kell felelned négy doktrinának, az első három a következő:

„erkölcsi tisztaság", „ igazságosság" és „hűség". Mi lehet a negyedik??- olvasta Naruto egy mellé lefektetett ósdi könyvből, majd száját húzva jelképesen lapozott egyet a könyvben, a következő fejezethez ugorva.

Eközben jegyzeteléséből felnézett egy hollófekete hajú , vele egyidős fiú, akivel együtt voltak a teremben,és társa felé fordult látszólag nem nagy érdeklődéssel.

-Naruto. A szél már nagyon erős. – de a másik nem figyelt rá, és tovább folytatta az őrült lapozgatást a tankönyvében kutatva kérdésére a válasz után.

A vékony fiú megunva a várakozást felállt, és Naruto felé indult a sietés minden hiánya nélkül, de ő még mindig nem vette észre a fiút, hogy feléje tart, annyira belemelegedett a témába.

-Rantarou,Kimimaru,Shinbei,Isuke,Shouzaemon,Kisanta.. és aztán..

Ó, tényleg! Itt van Kingo még.. – majd egy hirtelen zajra végre feltekintett az előtte lévő társára, aki már sikeresen becsukta az ablak egyik szárnyát.

- Csak a szél miatt csukom be az ablakot, elég erős lett hirtelen.

-Jaa, bocs, elábrándoztam.- de ahelyett hogy arrébb ment volna továbbra is barátját figyelte, aki látszólag nem zavartatva magát nyúlt a másik ablakszárny után, közben olyat mondva amin Naruto kék szemei furcsán kipattantak.

- Nem akartalak megzavarni, vagy ilyesmi, úgyhogy ne aggódj.

-Mi a franc..!?- a szőke nem tudta hova tenni ezt a mondatot, de elfelejtette szóvá tenni, mivel egyik pillanatról a másikra valami hihetetlen dologra kellett még rájönnie, ugyanis elöntötte a forróság, narancssárga dzsekijét túl vastagnak találta és fuldokló érzés tört rá. A hűvös szelet nem is érzékelte a bőre, annyira kivörösödött és felhevült, hogy lélegeznie is nehezére esett.

_-Miért van ez..? Akárhányszor így közel kerülök hozzá.. egyszerűen túl közel van._

_Azon találom magam, hogy elgyengülök ha ránézek.. ilyen közelről elég veszélyes.- _Naruto szíve szaporán kalimpált, szinte a fülében dobogott, és képtelen volt levenni a szemét Sasukéról.A fiú valószínűleg megérezve hogy társa figyeli, letekintett , és mikor észrevette a füligvörösödött szőke fiút, akinek kék szemeiben ezernyi csillagok táncát vélte felfedezni kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, de egy rejtett mosoly is előbújt szája sarkában alig észrevehetően.

-Mi van?

-Semmi.- motyogta akadozva Naruto, akinek immár tekintete előszeretettel pásztázta a padlót, de azzal hogy felvonta Sasuke figyelmét rá csak még inkább rontott a helyzeten, és csak még jobban fülledtnek érezte a levegőt körülöttük.

Eközben Sasuke egyik keze még mindig az ablaknak támaszkodott, és határozottan nézte Naruto szőke feje búbját, kíváncsian várva a fiúra,s a magyarázatot.De mivel nem mondott semmi ilyesmit a szőke, ezért az a rejtőző mosoly a szája sarkában teljesen láthatóvá vált, és eltökélten belekezdett mondandójába:

- Naruto. Nézz fel egy kicsit.

-Hogy? Minek?- mondta játszva a megsértettet a szőke, továbbra sem nézve a fiú irányába.

-Csak nézz fel.- Sasuke hangjában Naruto ugyanazt vélte felfedezni, amit pár perccel ezelőtt, amit nem tudott hova tenni.Valahogy olyan kedvesnek tűnt, olyan gyengédnek. Ez nem lehet csak képzelet, vagy mégis?

Naruto magán is meglepődve teljesítette a kérést, talán mert furdallta a kíváncsiság hogy csaltak-e az érzékei avagy sem. Vagy csak mert akarta. Egyszerűen rá akart néni Sasukére.

De alighogy felemelte az arcát rögtön szembe találta magát Sasuke sötét szempárjával, amikben megtalálta azt a bizonyos érzést, amiben nem volt biztos hogy feléje küldi a fiú. Hollófekete haj, hófehér bőr, és az tekintet,ami megőrjítette a szőkét, mind túl közel volt, ajkaik is vészesen közeledtek egymáshoz, s Naruto érezte hogy csak azok menthetnék meg a fulladástól abban a pillanatban.

Hirtelen a még nyitott ablakon egy nagyobb széllöket érkezett, körbefutva a két fiút, arcukat lehűtve, és ez úgy látszik elég volt Narutónak hogy a tudatáig jusson hol, mikor és hogyan vannak, ezért egy nagyobbfajta kiáltást eresztett el, amit a vad szél kivitt az ablakon, ki a vergődő fák közé, ahol elnémult a soknyi levélropogás közepette.

- Hé, olyan vagyok akinek az arcába így kell ordítani?- ereszkedett le a fekete hajú a szőkéhez, aki időközben lecsúszott a padkáról, és zavartan ücsörgött az osztályterem padlóján.

-Nem, vagyis mégsem, izé, ez amolyan hogyishívják volt,na...- _Csak úgy meglepődtem.Hiszen annyira közel voltál. _De nem volt ideje befejeznie a gondolatmenetét, mert kizökkentette egy meleg kéz, ami hozzáért a bőréhez, lassan, és kissé tétovázva megsimogatva a rókabajuszt.

- Mi???!- kapott észbe Naruto, és kicsapta az előtte térdelő fiú kezét az arcáról, majd felállt de zavarában és hirtelen jött felindulásból testrészeit addig kapkodta ideoda, míg a feje valami nagyon keménybe nem ütközött ott hátul.

-Aaaah!-jajdult fel, fogva a fájó részt a búbján.

-Az üveg vagy 5000 ryouba kerül, még szerencse hogy nem törted be.- mondta Sasuke, kihangsúlyozva szándékosan a kártételt, közben észrevétlenül közelebb húzódott a szőkéhez, aki nem tanusított figyelmet eziránt, inkább a szavai fogták meg.

-Hogy? Komolyan mondod? Dehát az baromi drága.

-Komolyan mondom.- suttogta Sasuke, mivel nem is kellett hangosabban mondania, mert homlokuk szinte összeért, egymás szuszogását is hallották annyira vészesen közel került Sasuke Narutóhoz, aki a nagy hévben nem is vette észre ezt. Nagy, kék szemei kikerekedtek, lemerevedett teljesen, és szavai is üres vermet találtak. Szíve a torkában dörömbölt egyfolytában, tekintete is egyre elhomályosodott, csak Sasuke arcát látta maga előtt, ami valahogy olyan ismerősnek tűnt, mert sokszor álmodott erről a vágyódó szempárról sok éjen át.

De váratlanul egy csípős érzés hasított belé.

-Auuuu!- jajdult fel, mert meghúzta a fiú a szőke arcát nem éppen a leggyengédebben.

- Állj le, és ne ordibálj valahányszor az arcomba nézel,dobe!

-Ez azért van mert túl közel vagy hozzám,Sasuke!! –fakadt ki a szőke rávillantva legsötétebb tekintetét a fiúra, aki cseppet sem érezte magát fenyegető helyzetben.

- Rosszul érzed magad tőle,vagy mi?- mondta tökéletes nyugodt hangon a fekete hajú.

- Ahogy mondod.És ne gyere közel amikor nincs értelme.

- Na és ha van?- hajolt közelebb Sasuke a szőkéhez, maga felé húzva az állát, belenézve az égszínkék szempárba, amik kérdőn meredtek vissza rá, nem értve mire célzott a fiú ezzel.

Aztán Sasuke ujjai újra megtalálták a módját hogyan kényeztessék a szőkét, hogy megértse végre mit jelent neki igazán társa. Naruto nem tudott szabadulni, érzékei ismét lebénultak a sötét szemek miatt amikben megint megjelentek álmai, de aztán észbe kapva elhúzódott,s behúzta a nyakát, és elbújt a dzsekije mögött.

_-Mi van, valami teknősféle lettél?_- gondolta bosszúsan Sasuke, akinek most szakadt el a cérna valahol mélyen, végtelen türelmével együtt.

-Hé, hagyd már abba!- mormogta Naruto a dzsekije mögül.

-Nem! Útban van,vedd le!

- Mi a francot képzelsz? Semmi esetre sem!

- Naruto. Vedd le a dzsekid.- mondta ellenállást nem tűrő hangon a fekete, és meg sem várva hogy reagáljon a szőkeség maga nyúlt a cipzár után, de mihelyt folytatta volna tevékenységét Naruto egy zavart mozdulattal a csuklója után kapott, megállítva a megrökönyödött Sasukét ezzel.

-Sasuke, állj le, komolyan mondom.

- Miért?

-Mert nagyon zavar, zavar,zavar, és ezen nem tudok változtatni.

- Ne aggódj emiatt túlságosan.

- De ha mondom hogy nem tudok változtatni! És igenis aggódok, egész idő alatt csak ezt tettem, ezért lehet hogy nem tudok veled edzeni sem ezek után!- fakadt ki Naruto kétségbeesetten, kerülve a fiú pillantását.

Sasuke beletörődve a helyzetbe hogy nehezebb lesz mint hitte sóhajtott._Hát elfelejtette hogy már megtörtént, mégha csak egy véletlen is volt?_

_Nem tűnik rózsásnak a helyzet._

Aztán elmosolyodott, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve odahajolt a szőkéhez, és megcsókolt a tincseket.

Majd nyomban az ajtó felé igyekezett, felkapva a jegyzeteit.

-Mára befejeztem.- utalt a tananyagra, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, ott hagyva a meglepődött Narutót.

Kissé csodálkozott is hogy nem ordította le azon nyomban, de ahogy ezt gondolta máris megérkezett a várt sikoly, ami az előbbinél sokkal hangosabb volt, hogy be kellett fogni a fülét is.

-MI A FRANC VOLT EZ??!!!!!

Sasuke kissé lelombozódva vakarta a fejét még mindig az oszály előtt ácsorogva.

-Nem tudom hogy kéne elkapni.

Majd egy szellő áttipegett a termeken, s a folyósóra lépve ,elérve a fiút , őt is körbetáncolta.Selymes varázsként megsimogatta a hófehér bőrt, s a messzi hegyekből eredő fuvallat különleges, a világ összes kis zugából összegyűlt erőt sugallt. Sasuke csodálkozva nézett körbe.

-Bárhogy is legyen, úgy tűnik először azt az ordítozó száját kell betapasztanom.

VÉGE

( és hajrá!)


End file.
